settlersofcatancustomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sea of Mist (Seafarers Duel Scenario)
The Sea of Mist Scenario is a scenario that can be played with The Sea of Mist Map or The Fog Islands Map. This scenario is for 2 players only. This scenario has the rating of ��'' Introduction To the Southeast of Catan, a very misty sea has been discovered that is with mist. It has been aptly named "The Sea of Mist". Not much is known about the aptly named "Sea Of Mist", But rumor has it that the islands there are rich in resources & gold. You and another settler were sent to the aptly named "Sea Of Mist" to settle it and extract resources & gold, better get packing! Trade with each other to get resources, and make maps to send back to Catan. You can slso sell them on Ebay... Setup Build The Sea of Mist Map (Links at the bottom of the page) as stated on its respective page. The first and second Settlements must be placed on a starting island, and both of a player's starting Settlements must be placed on the same starting island, with a road or a boat next to them. The higher roller gets to choose which starting island they would like to begin with. Place the extra number tokens in a pile next to the board, face-down. Gameplay Changes When a Gold Hex's number is rolled, you take 1 gold for each Settlement on the Gold Hex, and 2 for each City (If you do not have the Traders & Barbarians expansion pack, you must find something else to use as gold). Gold can be used for trading with other players, and 2 gold can be traded into the bank for any resource (Note: Only The First Two Items Bought Any Turn Cost 2 Gold, Any More Cost 4 Each). Only the pirate is used, so set the robber aside. The pirate starts next to the board. Revealing New Tiles In the starting phase, any Settlements placed next to unrevealed tiles causes those tiles to be revealed, and any road or boat going to an intersection with one or more unrevealed tiles also causes those tiles to be revealed. Any time a Land Hex is revealed, place a number token from the pile next to the board on top of it . Maps When you fully explore an island (i.e. you discover that it is completely surrounded by water, confirming that it is indeed a seperate island), you gain a map (Catan Chit). A map is worth 1 victory point, and it can also be sold (returned to the bank) for 3 gold. Additionally, if you have a Settlement or City on an island that has already been fully explored, you can make an additional map with 4 Wood, 3 Sheep, and 2 Ore. Variants Instead of each map costing 4 Wood, 3 Sheep, and 2 Ore, you can reduce the cost to 3 Wood, 2 Sheep, and one Ore, ''OR you can make it so that the amount of Wood, Sheep, and Ore it costs depends on the size of the island: If the island consists of 3 Hexes or fewer, it costs 3 Wood, 2 Sheep, and one Ore; and if the island consists of more than 3 Hexes, it costs 4 Wood, 3 Sheep, and 2 Ore. Winning The first player to reach 14 victory points wins the game. All players who's turns come after that player in the round get one more turn for a chance to tie them. Alternatively, you can play to 12-13 victory points for a shorter game, or up to 16 for a longer game. Compatibilities The Sea of Mist Scenario is compatible with Harbormaster and most house rules not related to setup, and can only be played with The Sea of Mist Map or The Fog Islands Map. Poll Have you played this scenario? How much do you like it? Have not played it, no need to Have not played it yet, but would like to Hated it Disliked it "Meh" Liked it Loved it You think that you are so funny, huh? Category:Seafarers Custom Scenarios Category:Custom Scenarios Category:Duel Scenarios Category:Seafarers Duel Scenarios